battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 38
The thirty-eighth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. When My Sunshine is frustrated over her movie, Meganeko comes to her for help. Summary Bashin and Striker go the wave pool at a water park. They want to rush in, but are forced to stretch first. Meganeko arrives soon after, and thinks that the two are impressed by her swimsuit, but they're really watching My Sunshine on a monitor, and wishing she were there. Once he's allowed in the pool, Bashin tries to ride the waves, but keeps failing. Meganeko knows something is wrong with him, probably the fact that J joined Thousand Spirits Group, because Bashin used to always succeed in this. Striker has to carry Bashin home afterwards, but he's still determined to succeed the next time he goes. Meanwhile, My Sunshine is filming her movie. She's facing J (though it's really just an actor). Pseudo-J is showing off his skills by cutting things with a Battle Spirits card. The scene is ruined when My Sunshine can't say her line right. Apparently, this was happening all day. My Sunshine goes back into a private room and looks over her script. Pink wonders if she's upset because of Bashin and J, though she says there's really a lot of reasons. Pseudo-J comes into the room, and wants to help her too. He says he wants to teach My Sunshine Battle Spirits. Though, once they actually start playing, Pseudo-J is the one who's terrible at it. Meganeko and Nanarin sneak inside, meanwhile. When Meganeko meets Pseudo-J, he's blundering all his lines, and Meganeko tries to correct his pronunciations. Pseudo-J starts talking down about My Sunshine, until she comes into the room. This scares him, and he tries to defend himself, but just makes a mess of things and leaves. Meganeko asks My Sunshine (whose name she keeps saying wrong) to try and help Bashin. My Sunshine objects to this. She says that Meganeko shouldn't pity Bashin, and should let him overcome this on his own. Meganeko argues that she always found My Sunshine to be amazing, so therefore she must be able to help Bashin. While they argue, Pink and Nanarin also get into an argument. All this tension leads to My Sunshine and Meganeko having a battle. (But My Sunshine becomes Suiren first.) Meganeko is doing well in the battle, which surprises Suiren. She even mixed some purple cards into her deck. Suiren remembers back to when she lived in Hawaii, and first found her cornerstone. That's when she decided that she didn't need anyone to support her, and she definitely couldn't give up. This confidence gives Suiren the chance to win the match, with help from a yellow magic card that she still had from her My Sunshine deck. Later, My Sunshine goes back to filming, and this time can say her lines right. Bashin, Striker and Meganeko return to the pool the next day. With Striker's help, Bashin succeeds in riding the waves. Though, they get scolded for using a surfboard in the pool. Meganeko decides that to help Bashin, she should just watch over him, as his friend. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Magic can be used to turn a battle around in flash timing. Yellow and purple magic cards are used as an example. Matches Meganeko vs. Suiren Turn 37 (Suiren): -On Meganeko's field is a LV3 Fairy Tanya, Arcanabeast-Paira, Froger, and three LV2 Ponysus. She has three lives remaining. On Suiren's field is two LV2 Darkwitch, a LV2 Top Supra and a LV3 The Count Wyhl. She has a nexus, The Historic Battlefield of the Cursed. She has five lives remaining. -Suiren summons Skulldemon at LV2. She uses the Magic, Killer Telescope, to target Meganeko's exhausted Ponysus. -Suiren attacks with The Count Wyhl. Ponysus is destroyed. With The Count Wyhl's effect, she exhausts Meganeko's other two Ponysus, which were at the same level as the destroyed one. Because they were exhausted, with The Historic Battlefield of the Cursed's effect, Suiren draws two cards. -Suiren attacks with Darkwitch. With Darkwitch's effect, one of the exhausted Ponysus is destroyed. Meganeko blocks with Arcanabeast-Paira. Suiren draws a card once it's exhausted. Meganeko uses the magic Same Tired to exhaust the other Darkwitch. As for the attack, both spirits are destroyed. -Suiren attacks with Skulldemon. Meganeko exhausts the Fairy Tanya to block, so Suiren draws a card. Skulldemon is destroyed. However, because Skulldemon has curse, The Fairy Tanya is also destroyed. Turn 38 (Meganeko): -Meganeko summons Piyon and The ArcAngelia Valiero at LV2. With Valiero's effect when summoned, Meganeko returns Same Tired from her trash to her hand. Then, she summons Hellwitch at LV2. -Meganeko attacks with Hellwitch. With its effect, she can destroy the exhausted The Count Wyhl. Suiren draws a card once Hellwitch is exhausted, and takes a life for the attack. Four lives remain. -Meganeko attacks with Ponysus. Suiren draws a card and takes a life. Three lives remain. -Meganeko attacks with The ArcAngelia Valiero. She uses Invisible Cloak on Froger, so that it can't be blocked. Suiren draws a card and takes a life. Two lives remain. With The ArcAngelia Valiero's Brilliance, Meganeko returns Invisible Cloak to her hand. -Meganeko attacks with Froger. She uses Invisible Cloak on Piyon. Suiren draws a card and takes a life. One life remains. -Meganeko attacks with Piyon. Suiren uses magic, Danse Macabre. By discarding a card from her hand, she sends Piyon's core to the trash. It's destroyed. Meganeko uses Pure Elixir to refresh all her spirits. Turn 39 (Suiren) -Suiren uses Shining Magic to return the magic Double Draw from her trash to her hand. Then, she plays Double Draw. -Suiren removes all the core from Top Supra and Darkwitch. She uses it to summon The SevenShogun Destlord. With its effect, all Meganeko's LV2 spirits are exhausted. Suiren then summons three DarkPiyon. -Suiren attacks with all four spirits. Though Meganeko can block one with Froger, she loses the last of her lives. Winner: Suiren Cards Used Red BS01-117: Double Draw Purple BS01-040: Darkwitch BS01-104: The Historic Battlefield of the Cursed BS01-127: Killer Telescope BS02-018: Top Supra BS02-X06: The SevenShogun Destlord BS03-021: The Count Wyhl BS04-013: Skulldemon BS04-017: Hellwitch BS04-094: Danse Macabre White BS01-141: Invisible Cloak BS01-142: Pure Elixir Yellow BS02-049: Piyon BS02-053: The Fairy Tanya BS03-052: Froger BS03-059: Arcanabeast-Paira BS03-063: Ponysus BS03-139: Same Tired BS03-140: Shining Magic BS03-X11: The ArcAngelia Valiero BS04-048: DarkPiyon Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura My Sunshine- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Pink- Cho Cap- Takayuki Sasada Nanarin- Misato Fukuen Manager- Takayuki Sasada Pseudo-J- Kenji Nojima Director- Masashi Yabe Assistant Director- Masataka Sawada Main Staff Script:Toshimitsu Takeuchi Storyboard/Episode Director: Masaki Watanabe Animation Director: Yoshinori Yumoto Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin